Shadow Spot
Shadow Spot belongs to Jos98ie. No touchie or I will eat all of your cookies. Coding by Element. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ A P P E A R A N C E Shadow is a dark grey dragonet. He looks mostly NightWing, except for circular scales running down his side. The circle scales are the only scales that change with his mood. Shadow has dark blue and red scales running down his spine, and his spines are black. Shadow's eyes are a magenta hue. His wing membranes and underbelly are light purple, with white, nearly invisible stars. As far as jewelry, he usually wears a pendant with a orange-ish Seashell strung on it. It is animus touched. While he was at Jade Mountain Academy, he enchanted an earring to make his bullies become friendly towards him. P E R S O N A L I T Y Shadow Spot is a generally quiet dragon. He pays close attention in his classes in Jade Mountain Academy. Shadow loves scrolls, and reading about history. He can get excited easily, and sometimes others take advantage of that. He is the dragon you'd least expect to have a dark secret. Then again, not every expectation is met. Shadow Spot is an animus, and constantly worries about his powers. Nobody knows about his magic, and he barely uses it. He somehow manages to keep his secret, and he gets by with very little anxiety. B A C K S T O R Y Shadow Spot was born to a RainWing mother and a NightWinh father under one full moon. He had a younger sister, Nebula, who he loved. He grew up in the RainWing village, accepted by the others. He could fool others into thinking he was a Nightwing, although he only tried once. He discivered he was an anjmus when he was 4, after he accidentally lost his ball. He cried "Come back," and to his suprise, it did. At the age of eight, he and his sister were sent to Jade Mountain Academy, where he met a few SandWing and IceWing friends. They took advantage of him, however, and he soon cast a spell in secret lnan earring to make them be friendly to him. Afterwards, he met Storm, a SeaWing who Auklet then revealed was a lost princess. Shadow then felt himself being drawn to her, and longed hor her when she left to the SeaWing palace. Shadow Spot and Storm's other friends, including his sister, soon became worried, and Shadow revealed he was an animus. He then enchanted a map to reveal Storm's location. They went after her, and then found her on a distant island. She said that she was escapjng her mother, and she couldn't return to Phyrria. Shadow offered to enchant her scales to hide her identity, but she declined. He then gave her an enchanted Seashell necklace, one matching his. Storm didn't know it was enchanted with a spell that Shadow put on it so that she would always be safe. Shadow then returned to Jade Mountain Academy, longing for Storm to return. Eventually, the princess returned, bringing great joy to Shadow. They finished their Jade Mountain studies, and eventually get married. Storm then dissapeared again, leaving Shadow Spot heartbroken. About six years later, an odd dragonet approached his door. Her scales were a pale aqua, she looked like she was a SeaWing, but not quite. Shadow spot instantly recognized Storm's features in this precious little dragonet, his precious little dragonet. Although he never saw Storm again, he lives happily now runnjng an inn with Spinner, his treasured dragonet. T R I V I A * Shadow Spot is a Night-Rain Hybrid * He has a crush on Storm (Jos98ie's sona e3e) * He enchanted a scarf for her sister to keep her the perfect temperature in any weather as a gift. * He is an animus. * Shadow Spot has a sliver of IceWing in him because he is Darkstalker's decendant. This means that he is distantly related to Sunny. G A L L E R Y (art plezz?) Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Dragonets